Zolf
Zolf is a competitor for Master-OCT. Personality A bit antisocial, yet dislikes being alone. She can be quite difficult to figure out at first, but she slowly warms up to those who show kindness, normally a very kind and quiet individual unless provoked. But that doesn't mean she's always a happy person, in fact, she stays silent because she prefers not to let other emotions spill out. Zolf's mind houses different Emotions, which change her personality in different ways: * The Madness turns her mind animal-like and insane, causing her to go into a frenzy at the slightest bit of violence shown. Also laughs crazily in this state. * The Control's personality changes are unknown at this point. * The Psychic causes Zolf to be silent and emotionless. * The Hunger morphs the body completely, her personality quite kind still, but her behaviors become canine-like to fit the new form. The Hunger, on the other hand, is normally a very happy individual compared to Zolf, it loves to make new friends and often shows it, but it has significantly lower intelligence. The creature has a tendency to help cheer up those who are sad due to its ability to sense dark emotions. However, it can lose control, complete with behavior and personality changes. Once in this state, The Hunger mercilessly attacks and eats any who oppose it. Behaviors Zolf has very child-like behaviors, one being crying often when alone and another is being easily upset, sometimes even with little things that are out of place, which can lead to breaking down emotionally or becoming hostile. However, she is quite adept in combat despite her appearance and childish reactions. The individual in her mind that is known as The Madness often causes animal-like behaviors, a reflection of her natural state as a Taar. The Hunger is very canine-like and tends to follow others around, however, it mainly does this for food. It hisses and spits when angry or scared, much like a cat, also arching its spine. The Hunger whines when upset, normally when its hurt, but it may bite or spike its fur up like quills when injured. It shifts its ears to show its moods: * Forward- happy, curious * Backward- angry, scared * Flattened- upset, angry, sad Biography Little is known about Zolf's biography with the exception of the destruction of the planets Kizzaria and Sonarg, both putting a large bounty on her head. Perhaps the rest is to be revealed in the midst of the battles of the tournament? Powers/Abilities * Being from a shapeshifting species, Zolf can shapeshift, normally at will. However, the limit of energy that is taken in at one time also limits her ability to transform. * She can regenerate limbs and organs(only exception being the heart). * She has no flat teeth, only fangs, making her able to give a nasty bite. * Both hands and feet have claws, all razor-sharp. * She is quick on her feet, also in the mind. * She can eat almost anything due to a mutation, even things like bones and metal. * When The Madness takes over her mind and body, she is near-immune to pain. However, once The Madness stops, the pain all comes rushing in at one time. * The Psychic gives her the ability to use telekinesis, levitation, etc. when her mind is being controlled by that emotion. * The Hunger can also take over the mind and body, allowing its powers to be used. It has longer claws and has more strength than Zolf. * The Hunger's fur can stiffen, making its fur coat sharp enough to cut through skin and possibly even flesh. These "quills" will not break off of its body, however. * The Hunger's Awakened form is nearly 20 feet tall, making it easy to crush or eat targets. Weaknesses Both Zolf and The Hunger share these weaknesses: * The heart(AKA the primary brain) is what keeps her alive, damage to it could easily take her out like a light. * Electricity easily stops the heart. * Poisons and venom immobilize her due to the fact that she will vomit until either substance(or both) is out of her system. * Plant matter has the same effect as poisons, but only if consumed. * If the organs take too much damage, they will shut down, taking the primary brain out with them. * Like most living things, she can also bleed out. * Stress and hunger can quickly make her pass out. * Her madness isn't only a strength, but also a weakness. It may cause her to break down. * Her ears are highly sensitive to loud noises. * Loneliness causes her to break down emotionally. * The Hunger has low intelligence, making it easy to fool. Trivia * Zolf dislikes bitter tastes. * The Hunger's jaws has a similar physical appearance to early pterosaurs. Image Gallery Links http://soulkeeperzolf.deviantart.com/